myaumur_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What should a good host?
Understanding a veterinarian - a two-way street. Good must be a doctor, but the client. Portrait of a perfect owner Everyone thinks that his pet - the best in the world. And the doctor all day works exclusively with the best pets in the world. Realizing this, good owner does not put the interests of their animal above the interests of other patients It does not prevent reception of other visitors, peering into the office, "just ask" does not require a doctor immediately beckon to the phone to answer the question, is not trying to go out of order or not recording with the words "So we as quickly, the doctor just look it! "(believe me," the doctor only looks "- a full reception). And he certainly warn in advance about cancellation of his visit to his "time" could get another. A good owner is always concerned about the health of your pet Proper nutrition, care of ears, eyes, teeth, hair, deworming, vaccination, castration, prophylactic - for a responsible host all these concepts are reputable. Good owner follows the recommendations of your doctor Yes, the professional level of veterinarians is different - from very good to, alas, quite bad. But if you have chosen a doctor you trust, then stick to their assigned treatment. If in doubt about something or want something to change - check with him. Example: A couple of days of treatment the cat becomes much better, and the owner of his stops. But for the complete stabilization often it takes time and the necessary amount of drugs. This is especially true of antibiotics, they must be given a specific course. Result - undertreated and relapse. Good owner while receiving a lot of questions to ask your doctor Do not hesitate to once again ask if something is unclear. No need then to look for answers on the Internet and ask for advice from people who have not seen your pet and do not know the whole situation. Best answer - physician, who "in the subject." By the way, can and should ask (!), Not only the disease, but also everything that is related to the content of the four-legged pet. Questions can be prepared in advance, and even record what would be something not to miss. Do not be afraid to seem intrusive, because at stake is the health of your ward! Yes, there are customers, taking that doctor is ready to shoot. But they cause more sympathy than indifferent. A good owner does not treat his mount over the phone or over the Internet Edit Somehow, some owners think that treatment of cats is the case is easy - just call in any clinic or go to the veterinary Forum report symptoms and get a recipe. And if the answer is on the phone to hear that we should go to the doctor for tests and then frankly find it unnecessary, "No, you just tell me what he (she) can give!" And then follows the classic: "Well, clearly, you just I tear off the money! " You know, when an animal is sick, really need to break away from the chair and spend their time and money to treat your pet. Because there is no magic pill! Here in this case, the doctor should not go, but simply run: Now the main thing: A good owner is not "pulling up to the last!" Example: In the clinic runs a visitor with a cat in her arms and shouted from the doorway: "To the doctor, urgently!". To the question: what happened? should answer the cat does not eat for a week! or: cat three days móchitsya! BUT! Extra - this is when the cat hit by a car or she vypadyvaet out the window, or poisoned with rat poison, and she suddenly convulsions, heart and other refuse. - That is, life-threatening events happen suddenly. Is "the cat does not eat for seven days" and "the cat did not urinate for three days" is not an emergency? Of course, emergency, and how! Because now the doctors have to pull the animal literally from the dead. Only here the "emergency" that artificially creates himself beloved master. And really I want to ask him, but ... what are you waiting for a week, watching the pet is suffering, and his condition is deteriorating day by day? or, excuse me: try to do three days pѝsat! The omission of the owner, the main disease develops severe and provokes the development of comorbidities, which leads to a deterioration of the whole organism. A starving cat appears extreme dehydration and consequently, a violation of all the authorities have long mochivshegosya cat - severe swelling of the urethra (the result is not possible to put a catheter urine have to take through the puncture), intoxication of the whole organism, irreversible changes in the kidneys. Now, the disease can become chronic, require the owner of a long and expensive treatment. And well, if at all possible to save an animal! In addition, the resuscitation of "ekstrennikov" is often at the expense of time "law-abiding," the owners in advance to make an appointment, and, most importantly, their animals! Dear colleagues, the owners of cats and dogs! If our wards, and there will be something tragic, let it be not our fault! Then to not be excruciatingly painful ... Fight for your pet! Nobody in the whole world does not know better than you do your pet. But he does not know how to talk. So you - his voice, his friend and his lawyer. You - his only chance at life. Please always remember this! If your pet is not good (as you know, when he was well, and when not) and not getting any better - go to the clinic If you see that the treatment does not work, or the condition worsens, or any animal drug reacts badly - go to the doctor to adjust the treatment (eg, change of antibiotic) If in doubt about the correctness of the treatment, there is distrust in the doctor - you can consult with another doctor or another hospital. If your pet put a terrible diagnosis and offer lull him - consult with other doctors in other clinics, and if necessary, in other cities. Perhaps things are not so bad. And the miracle has not been canceled yet. Example Went once to our clinic with a very old grandmother is very sick cat with a very bad liver. Kotick was just yellow, but about his analyzes could say "such do not live." Older women are not just gently hinted at an unfavorable outcome. But she always answered, "Nothing, but we will try" and went hard with her cat on the drip and injections. Everyday. Of course, the doctors tried to pay for services and, if possible, for medicine was minimal, but still had to wonder where the old woman took the money for treatment (hepato-expensive drugs are worth!). A month went. II. And suddenly it became a little less yellow. Then even less. The cat began to get a little natural color, and its biochemical parameters of blood - closer to normal. Soon, the happy couple was discharged for home treatment. Here it happens. Category:Cats world